The Christmas Party
by lotus2490
Summary: Ino and Temari throw a chirstmas party and everyone's invited. But if will prove to be a Christmas no one will forget
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas in Konoha, it was as if the entire village was engulfed in snow. The academy had now become more of an elite play ground for the kids to have snow ball fights, lead by Ibiki of corse. Christmas was coming up and Ino decided to throw a party for all the ninja her age. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had been invited because living in the desert they had not seen a lot of snow in their lives, let alone a snowy Christmas. Ino even took Temari shopping for something more weather adjacent. In fact it was there that they started talking about what their plans were for Christmas and decided that Ino should throw the party

Naturally everyone asked said they would come, and Ino hinted to Hinata this would be a good time to tell Naruto how she feels. Hinata blushes pretty deep but Temari suggested she could get him a great Christmas present. Hinata bowed and thanked her running off to go Christmas shopping with Neji and Tenten. From that idea, Ino and Temari retraced their steps suggesting to people that they should try and get presents for anyone they wanted.

Hinata had begged and begged Neji to go shopping with her. "No way Hinata" He said as he turned away. Hinata soon gave him the puppy dog eyes but it had no effect "Nice try Hinata but that will not work. Tenten joined Hinatas side giving the same set of puppy dog eyes. Neji twitched as a blush flushed his cheeks. "...fine" Both girls jumped onto him with a hug and Tenten kissed his cheek. Almost immediately everyone parted as Tenten took Hinatas hand "C'mon Hinata lets get ready" she said pulling away quickly as she began to blush as well. Neji stood there in awe as he softly touched were Tenten had kissed him, maybe going shopping wouldn't be that bad.

Lee and Gai had been doing their routine laps around the village gates on their hands as Lee brought up the party he had been invited too. "So Gai-sensei, what can you tell me about parties" "Well Lee, it is a Christmas party so you must get something that will make everyone happy" "Oh yes sir, like a present! I will make sure to get everyone at the party a truly amazing gift" Gai jumped to his feat and kicked Lee from under his chin to into the air. "You idiot! You forgot the most important part!" Spiting the blood from his mouth Lee got to his feet and pulled out a notebook "What was that Gai-senei?" "You forgot Sakura!" "But Gai-sensei, I thought of her also when I said I would get everyone a good gift" "That's just it Lee, everyone gets a good gift but you're supposed to get Sakura a better gift. To show her the power of your youthful love" Lee took this all to note as a stream of tears rolled down his face "Gai-sensie you are always so smart"

Shikamaru and Choji had been looking down at the two of them from the guard post at the city walls. The life of a chuunin was always different but this time all he and Choji had to do was guard, thus being able to stare up at the clouds and munch on chips all day, life was good. But to make things better Temari was in town for the holidays so listening to Lee and having already been invited he was already deducing the best present to buy Temari.

Naruto was laying up in a tree watching the snow fall. This would be another Christmas alone though he always had his friends and they were just like a family to him. Sakura and Sai were like his brother and sister. Kakashi his uncle, Iruka his father, Tsunade and Jiriya would be his grandparents and Kohohamaru like a little cousin. It was like a family, and that was all he needed "w-w-whats wrong with-th-th these p-p-people" shivered Jiriya as he stared out his peep hole into the now empty baths houses while Naruto just stared out on a tree. "It's w-w-winter, dont they-y-y w-wanna b-be w-warm?" "They're with they're family's ero-sannin now c'mon you can go sleep your cold off at my house, I'll make us some ramen" "Ok-k-kay Naruto" the old man shivered.

Sakura and Sai had been rapping presents for different people and Sai painted on individual drawings on the boxes while Sakura told him how to and how not too act at a party and at Christmas "what about Lee, Sakura?" Sai asked as he painted "Don't worry I bought him more medicine and bandages" "Not his present, I mean what about you and him. I see the way he looks at you and the books I have read show he has strong feelings for you. He is a chuunin capable of lotus and gate attacks, that is very powerful" Sakura blushed a little and tried to stop the conversation there "Yes, well, Lee is a good guy and all-" "Naruto told me that the day you met he promised to protect you with his life, no one who raised me in the ANBU ever said anything like that, why would he do it?" Sai asked innocently not looking up, had he, he would have seen Sakura was blushing very deep "I...I don't know...Sai, give me back his box, I wanna re-think his present" "Alright now explain this to me, why is it Ino dresses the way she does and gets guys but you don't do either?" It was at that point Sakura gave him one damn of a Christmas memory in the form of a sucker punch.


	2. Inos new jutsu

Thank you all for the nice reviews, I have written two stories before this and never once have I gotten a flame. This chapter is going to show that in the previous chapter a few things happened that I didn't write down.

Not having many girl friends, Temari was staying with Ino. Temari got Kankuro and all his puppets to wire all the electronics and set things up, while Ino got Choji to get the food "But Ino? This is way to much. even for everybody" "No, Choji half of that list is either for you or how much you eat on the way back" Temari bursted out laughing as Choji began to pout and refuse to help her if she acted that way to him "Please Choji?" Choji looked and saw Temari and Ino both giving him the puppy dog eyes. he blushed, nodded and went out shopping. 'Where do they all learn how to do that?' pondered Kankuro.

Having to keep an extra eye on Lord Jiriya Naruto had a short amount of time to get his presents ready. Naturally he got a clone for every present. "Finally done" he said with a relived sigh. "The design scheme on the rapping paper is shity" Naruto looked up to see Sai in his room with I▓m, with Sakura behind. She was strong enough to carry their mountain of presents on her own.

Just as Ino got home and Termari finished preparing the party, it was if everyone followed Ino and all showed up at the same time. The presents brought had to be about 10 a piece. As people started to get comfortable and a few beers here and there. Hinata slid her way over to Naruto "H-hello N-naruto" "Oh hey Hinata, you having fun?" "Y-yes" "Good cause even if you weren't, I got a great present just for you" "He got it, just for me?" Hinata felt her knees give out as Naruto caught her and sat her down on chair "Here sit down Hinata, maybe you should take a break you're all red in the face anyway"

"Hey shadow boy come help me!" shouted Temari from the kitchen "Yeah, yeah you troubl-" Temari was picking up her presents to be put under the tree and Shikamaru saw something that made him freeze "Are you going to help me or what!" Shikamaru snapped back into reality "Yeah yeah yeah" Trying to put that memory behind him, soon enough every present was under the tree.

At first everybody charged for the tree but Ino stood in front of them "The presents can wait, I have got something cool to show all of you, some one sit down on that chair!" "Fine, fine I'll do it" muttered Shikamaru "anything to shut you up and get us all closer to the presents"

Ino got in front on Shikamaru and began making hand signs What had appeared to be a chakra laser left her palms and went to Shikamarus forehead. From that one single laser, more grew from it and soon hit everyone in the rooms head. The room became dark until nothing could be seen. A new room was born with multiple doors, with everybody▓s name engraved on them.

This is a jutsu my family uses to view a criminals mind to see if they actually did the crime, I'm going to be using it to look at your deepest secrets, everyone▓s" Ino lead the group to the closest door, "Shikamaru Nara" "Well gang lets see what we've got...show me a secret!"

"Hey shadow boy come help me!" shouted Temari from the kitchen "Yeah, yeah you troubl-" Temari was picking up her presents to be put under the tree and her thong was riding up her pants. It was lacy and a tan brown. Shikamaru just stood there and looked at her perfect ass and thong feeling a nose bleed rise "Are you going to help me or what!" Shikamaru snapped back into reality "Yeah yeah yeah"

"SHIKAMARU! YOU PERVERT!" Kankuro began laughing as Temari chased him around the limbo like room. "Temari? Where did you get that in the first place?" asked Gaara in a calm voice but still spooky. Temari stopped instantly and got a huge sweat drop. Naruto and Hinata had wondered off from the group. "N-Naruto i think we sh-should stay w-with the others" "Naw, let's find Neji's door, I wanna get some dirt on him" Naruto giggled evilly, but soon kept laughing "N-Naruto are you O-k-kay?" "That tickles" he laughed as a swarm of bugs lifted him off his feat, onto his back but on top of them "You are supposed to stay with the group" said Shino emotionlessly. Naruto fought and squirmed as Shino lead the bugs back to the groupRight before she left to follow Shino, Hinata found Naruto's door. Just sneaking a peak she popped her head in "Show me s-something, anything

Hinata was shown Naruto sitting on a tree branch while Lord Jiriya was peeping, in the middle of the day, in the snow. "S-s-so Naruto, did you get that girl a present. The one you were always talking about during training?" "Dont worry ero-sannin, I got her the best present I could think of"

-Hinata looked depressed 'Hey must be talking about Sakura-  
"Well I didn't know what to get her at first, so I had Sakura help me get it"  
-Not Sakura? So I still have a chance-  
-Hinata-

Hinata pulled her head out of the door and slammed it shut "Y-yes Naruto?" "You gotta come see this!" Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the group. Back at the group everyone was acting very strange. Ino was hiding a door with her body infront of it, refusing to let anyone see. Temari and Tenten were laughing to each other but Sakura looked like she was going to be sick. All the guys were around Choji patting him on the back or just talking to him laughing "N-Naruto? W-what's g-going on?" "Well we looked into Choji's door and we saw that him and Ino had sex on a mission"

Hinata blushed at the idea but it was Ino who was blushing the deepest. "You said we should only enter with no secrets to hide Ino, you are not excluded said Neji with eyes closed and arms crossed. "Ok mr honorable let's check your mind!" Ino ran to Neji's door and opened it

Tenten and Hinata had just hugged Neji at the same time, in the heat of the moment Tenten kissed Neji's cheek. Realizing what she just did she flew back, took Hinata's hand and started walking down the hall. Neji took his hand and touched where she kissed him.

-"You see, there is nothing wrong with my memories so we can leave-  
-"Nice try Neji" said Ino "But I'm not leaving till I get something juicy-  
The entire room looked as if it was fast forwarding -"What's going on Ino?-shouted Neji -"I'm skipping ahead to a good part"

When everything slowed down Neji and Tenten were in a clothes department while Hinata was looking through outfits. At this point Neji was holding all of their bags. Tenten had chosen an outfit and went into the changing rooms. Neji activated his Byakugan to make sure that Hinata hadn't gone anywhere. To his relief she was still in the store with him he turned his head back before he realized his byakugan was still active and he saw right through the changing room and saw Tenten lifting off her shirt. Neji wanted to look away, Tenten was his friend and this was un-honorable to her, but at the same time he had never noticed what a beautiful body she had. She began to fidget with her sports bra, adjusting it or getting it comfortable. Neji knew he had seen too much and returned to a normal vision 

"Tenten, you and Lee are my best friends. I was wrong to look at you that way, please forgive me" Neji said in a calm and polite manor "It's Ok Neji, it was an accident and you knew that you shouldn't have and stopped when you did, besides your a man and everyone has urges ever now and then so, yes I forgive you" Temari punched Shikamaru in the back of the head "But you Shikamaru Nara are not forgiven!" "Then you never should have worn it in the first place" he muttered, though everyone heard and laughed leaving Temari speechless. 


	3. more doors

The gang stood in shock when they came across the next door. "SABUKU NO GAARA" Gaara just looked up at his door with a bank expression, but it was clear no one wanted to go in, but did not want to upset him. "C'mon Gaara, I bet we can find something funny about your brother" Naruto chuckled as he pulled Gaara into Kankuro's door. Soon everyone followed as Ino made the room rewind and fast foward

Kankuro was waiting in front of a very girly store with in the mall, as Temari approached the counter and began to pay for her items "Is she, like, Christmas shopping or something?" muttered Naruto clearly bored with this memory -"No Naruto, the environment of the mall had not yet been decorated, so this is not a recent memory" Stated Lee

Temari left the store with shopping bags in hand. "So did you get it?" asked Kankuro impatiently "Yeah, yeah here's your make up" "It's face paint, Temari" he muttered "Well my recite begs to differ"

The memory ended there as the group returned to limbo all laughing. As this happened, Lee approached Ino "Ino, could we look into Sakura's memories next, I would like to know if there was anything about me in there?" Ino smirked "Sure Lee" Ino and Lee began looking and found it "SAKURA HARANO" Before Ino had a chance to call out everyone over toward her Lee had already opened the door.

Sakura and Sai were sitting on her floor, Christmas paper, tape and ribbons everywhere. Though Sai had a black eye. Sakura passed Sai an incredibly small box. "There Sai, I think this should show Lee just what he means to me" She said with a smirk. Luckily for Lee, Ino was the only one in the room with him. He looked down as she put her hand over his shoulder.  
-C'mon Lee, we don't need to see anymore-

"where did you guys go?" asked Kiba as the others grouped around them "L-lee, are y-you ok?" asked Hinata, Lee looked up at the others with his bright smile "Of coarse I am Hinata, now then I think we all should go have fun in another room!"

Shikamaru found just the door he was looking for "SABKUKU NO TEMARI" "So Ino? can I take a look in here?" Ino began scrolling through Temari's memories, with an evil smirk Ino stopped

Ino and Temari had returned to the mall after having invited all the nin and decided to go shopping. They had just walked out of a victoria's secret but only Temari had a bag "I cannot believe you bought that" laughed Ino. "Well all I care is that Shikamaru likes it" she said with a laugh as the room faded out  
Temari just stood there, everyone looking at her, blushing as much as Hinata does. "Ino..." said Gaara in a disturbing tone "I will deal with my sisters choices later, but right now it is you who will pay" Gaara took a few steps back wards and came across "INO YAMANAKA

"show me her greatest secret..."

Shikamaru walked over to Temari. "So what the hell is this all about?" "For a genius even you should know, girls love messing with guys heads" "But you hit me" he said angrily. Temari leaned up and whispered to him in a seductive tone "I got a matching bra too..." Shikamaru soon collapsed from blood loss and passed out. "Heh, Merry Christmas"

Temari slid the unconscious boy by the arm back to Ino's door where everyone left. Once again Ino and Choji blushing, girls giggling and Sakura disgusted. "Why the heck did we see that twice?" muttered Naruto. "We didn't" stated Shino. "How's that?" "I looked at the environment, it was different that Choji's. meaning that was another sexual encounter all together

Ino made the dragon sign "RELEASE GENJUTSU!" the limbo turned back into Ino's house

next chapter: Opening presents


	4. last few doors

"Release genjustu" shouted Ino. Before she could make the hand seals, Naurto pulled her hands. "C'mon Ino, we're still wanna see other people's doors" begged Naruto as the others nodded in agreement. Ino lead them into the next door way "HYUUGA HINATA"

Tenten and Hinata gave Neji a big hug and Tenten suddenly kissed Neji on the cheek. Incredibly embarrassed Tenten took Hinata's hand and lead her away, both of them giggling. "T-tenten I w-w-wish I could b-be as brave as you" "What do you mean Hinata?" "You just k-kissed Neji-samma on the cheek. I c-could never do that with..." "I know, I know. You haven't told him yet have you"  
-"tell who what? asked Naruto asked out loud while most people sweat dropped-  
"Well I have an idea, you can tell him at Christmas, and I know the ultimate gift, trust me after this he will be putty in your hand" "I-if you think so tenten-chan"  
-Tenten ran over to Ino and whispered into her ear-  
as the two girls walked into Hinatas room, Ino purposely made the screen scramble -Sorry guys, that's as far as it goes, I am still new at this-

Thinking of what she got Naruto, Hinata began to blush deeply. Before anyone started asking questions Tenten took charge "Let's go to the next door!" "ROCK LEE"

After Gai and Lee finished their morning laps, Lee ran toward the mountains. With a power filled punch he smashed a large hole into the walls of an old mine and began digging throw the pebbles, coals and dirt he created. It appeared he did not find what he was looking for and kept punching an entire tunnel through the solid mountain with his bear hands, which were bleeding terribly through his bandages.

"Something Gai-sensei told him to do I am sure" sighed Tenten "Well that was, weird..." muttered Kiba. "Yes well I bet you have something to hide" shouted Lee as he ran into Kiba's door.

Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were the four corners of a square around Akamaru who had grown to the size of a bear over the years Naruto was gone. Hinata had a hose, Kurenai and Shino both had brushes and Kiba had dog shampoo. "Just stay calm Akamaru, you knew this day was coming" Akamaru began looking left and right searching for an exit "Team Kurenai, are you ready. operation: bath day...Go!"

And so it began, a legendary battle between fierce warriors, but in the end the dog was clean

Sakura, Ino and Temari all snuck up to Tenten and Hinata "You have to tell us what you got Naruto" "Fine" muttered Tenten "But once we get somewhere more private" "What're you all whispering about?" Asked Neji as he approached them "Nothing that concerns you perv boy" snapped Temari as both Neji and Tenten blushed at the comment "That was an acc- none of that matters now, anyway we've found one of the last doors"

"SAI"

"Tenten? Why is Neji's hair so much nicer than yours"  
"Hinata? Why do you wear such a big coat? Are you trying to hide your large chest"  
"Temari? Isn't that fan heavy? You must be more butch than I thought"  
"Ino? Do you spend all your time selling flowers cause your techniques suck"

At that point Ino had called it quits and Sai collapsed as soon every girl punched him

"OK people this one should be the last door left "ABURAME SHINO"

Shino approached the cave that was Kiba's house. All of the Inuzas and all the dogs and wolves came out. Shino reached out, with his sleeves hanging as almost hundreds of fleas came racing from the cave and every member of the family within it toward him and up his sleeves

Naruto bursted out laughing "Kiba has fleas" "That's disgusting, OK now I release genjutsu!"


	5. the coupon game

I think a few things need to be explained. When Lee saw Sakuras very small present he was insulted. Also technically we did see Naruto's door, when Hinata went in it ---------------

"Realease Genjutsu" said Ino as the whole room faded away and turned back into Ino's house. "OK you guys, we have another party game" said Sakura. "Naruto please pass these out" As Sakura handed Naruto a large stack of paper rectangles. Naruto casted many clones as Sakura got everyones attention again "Now then, everyone should also find something to write with, cause you are going to make coupons for who ever you want, like 1 free hug or something fun like that" So as Sai and Ino got pens and Naruto and Sakura made sure there was enough paper for everyone to be fair.

Tenten approached Neji and handed him a coupon. "One free byakugan peak" Neji was confused for a second before he realized she was referring too what he saw at the dressing rooms. He blushed as she kissed him on the cheek again "Merry Christmas Neji" she said with a smirk as she left and continued to pass out her coupons. Once again Neji stood in shock and touched his cheek. Even for a genius, this was hard to comprehend.

Sakura handed Sai a "you get to get away with saying something mean" Sai put up his fake smile and Sai "So did you train under Tsunade because you were useless or hoping to get a chest like hers?" Sakura tore his coupon and turned around knowing she couldn't do anything about it. Sai turned around but came across Lee. This time it was Lee who sent Sai one hell of a punch.

Sakura heard Sai fall to the floor and turned around to see Lee. When Lee looked at her, the thought of her memory came racing back 'This should show Lee just what I think of him' as she gave Sai an incredibly small gift, just thinking about that crushed Lee's heart. "Hi Lee-kun I've been looking for you" Lee let out a sad sigh "Do not worry Sakura, Ino and I went into your memories, I know you do not like me" Sakura just stood there shocked "If you know what I got you, why would you be sad?

Sakura went over to the tree and got a box out that had been drawn with single lotus petals and cherry blossoms. Sakura untied the ribbon and pulled an envelope out from the box. She handed Lee the envelope and opened it knowing he would find something that could break his spirit. He found a very small slit of paper, he read it "YES" Sakura, I do not understand"

Lee was older and thus taller so Sakura leaned forward on her tip toes and kissed Lee on the lips. Lee stood there shocked but soon kissed back. Sakura parted there lips and looked at him "When we first met you said you would protect me with your life. Then you asked me to be your girlfriend. Well I say yes" "Then this is truly the best present I could ask for Sakura-chan" Lee smiled as he kissed her again

Waiting till everyone was distracted, Naruto began to sneak up toward the tree and all the presents. AS he reached for one his body stopped moving. "How troublesome, listen Naruto you can't pull crap like this" Naruto looked down and much to his frustration he was shadow possessed. "Besides someone wants to talk to you" Temari had lead Hinata over to Naruto and Shikamaru. Temari nearly pushed Hinata onto Naruto, who was still frozen in a shadow "OK Naruto, here my coupon" said Temari as she read it out loud to him "It's 'Hinata's first kiss" Both of them stood there blushing and as Hinata tried to get out of it, Temari took Shikamaru's arms and made it so Naruto was holding Hinata. Just to be mean, Temari also put his hands on Hinata's butt. "B-but T-Temari-chan I d-don't want my first kiss to be like this" Shikamaru released "There now what ever happens is out of free will"

"N-Naruto-kun. I-I-I-I..." Naruto knew he should atleest put his hands on her hips not her butt. "Hinata, I like you too. I figured it out during the three years I was gone. I just needed to figure out when and how I would tell you." Hinata began to cry a little "Temari was right about my first kiss, I was saving it for you" Hinata leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

Watching them kiss for only a second, Temari turned and looked at Shikamaru "And here is your coupon" Shikamaru looked at it 'my dress' "And what the hell does this mean?" Temari took the collar/shoulder and slid it to the left until the top strap of the tan matching bra she had and Shikamaru got a nose bleed.


	6. Hinata's presenet revealed

The time had come, it was time to pass out the presents. Lee walked up too Naruto "Naruto I got you this" Lee opened the box and gave Naruto a green spandex suit. Naruto's eyes light up like stars "This is great, Ero-sannin destroyed the one Gai-sensie gave me!" Neji, Tenten and Sakura sweat dropped as Sakura destroyed the suit, took Lee by the arm and led him to another side of the room. 

Tenten was pushing Hinata from behind toward Naruto. "Naruto, Hinata wants to give you her present" "P-p-please Tenten-chan, c-can I give it-t-t to him in p-private?" Kiba had raced up to them "After those memories, I've got to know whats so amazing that she got him!" Soon many others had gathered around and Hinata was too afraid to give it to Naruto.

Ino quickly guided them into a room, then blocked the door with her body. "C'mon Ino please?" whinnied Kiba. Ino took a deep breathe 'For Hinata' Ino got in front of the door, and lifted up her shirt, exposing her bra less chest. All the guys who gathered stared in awe, while Neji, Shikamaru and Lee got their eyes covered by their respective girlfriends.

"So what did you get me Hinata?" asked Naruto happily. Hinata opened the box to show many pictures. Naruto picked one up and got a bad nose bleed.

'In the picture, Hinata was laying on her bed, in a purple bra and purple panties' "How did you-" "Tenten took them, it was her idea anyway. w-w-what do you think?" Naruto looked through the few pics that essentially were all the same thing, just different angles or Hinata moved. "and Te-Temari said this works on Shikamaru" Naruto looked up as Hinata unzipped her jacket slightly, took the right side off the zipper collar and slid it to her arm joint until her purple bra strap showed. The same one from the picture.

Once Ino had pulled her shirt back down, most of them forgot about Hinata and Naruto, so they got back to the presents. Shikamaru had gotten everyone a how to play shogi book so he could have an actual challenge. Sai and Sakura had boughten Ino a chastity belt, which after her last actions filled the room with laughter. Ino would have said something but then she remember that Lee was going out with Sakura now, and Sai was a threat all by himself.

Gaara and Kankuro had boughten Choji a foreign Suna flavor of chips for Choji who immediately gobbled them down. Somehow Temari had found a book about bugs only found in Suna, Shino wanted to thank her for the present, but he only found her on the couch, on top of Shikamaru making out.

Shino had taken the time to scan the environment. Kiba was getting Ino drunk under the table, Lee was showing Sakura how to use the leg weights to work out her arms. Neji was more in a meditative pose in the corner, while Tenten snuggled next to him. What she did not know was that he was using his coupon at that second and fighting a nose bleed. 'Hmmm Hinata and Naruto have been in that room for a while, I am sure everything is OK' Shino thought to himself

Both Hinata and Naruto were zipping their jackets back up. Though also at the same time neither of them realized how puffy and crazy their hair had become, but they were so out of breathe they did not care. "N-Naruto-kun that w-was amazing" "Yeah, better than any fantasy" "You've t-thought about me bef-fore?" Before Naruto could try to cover up the embarrassing comment Hinata kissed him softly "I've thought about you too" Once they got up, they found Sakura and Lee on the other end of the door "Finally I thought we would never get our turn" laughed Sakura "S-S-Sakura were you-" But before Hinata could finish Sakura was pushing Lee into the room and the new couple out "I guess she's finally putting Sasuke behind her" said Hinata happily "Yeah and bushy brows on top" laughed Naruto. Before Sakura could give him a Tsunade enforced punch, Lee had held her back "Merry Christmas Naruto" muttered Lee "Merry Christmas dog-brows"


	7. The morning after

As many of you know I posted this chapter before, only now there have only been a few spelling and grammar revisions. Mostly it is because I here to say, that this, my second story is finished. So here it is The End.

"I J-j-j-j-just got over my c-c-old Tsunade. It's Christmas morning, I usually spend it with the girls at Hooters: Konoha. W-w-wWhy are we hear at the Yakamano house hold?" shivered the old man as Shizune strapped a beard to his face.

"Because it's Christmas Lord Jiriya and all the kids are here and we need you to be Santa, sneak in and deliver the presents" smiled Shizune

"But they're ninja what if they try to attack me out of instinct?"

"Cause they're all passed out, now get in there"

"But lady Tsunade, I got you and me green hats, there were many shinobi in there and i figured Lord Jiriya could use two elves" offered Shizune putting on her hat.

Tsunade crept into the house first and scanned the room to find most of the shinobi passed out throught the room. Shizune crept in after, leaving Jiriya to just stair at her butt. Jiriya crept in right behind her but stumbled as he was distracted by Shizune's 'features'. Fortunately everyone was out hard so the crash did not wake anybody up. Tsunade pulled out a scroll and it poofed with a stocking with everyones names on it.

Shizune divided up the new presents as Jiriya slipped condoms into the boys stockings while Tsunade put in her strongest medial birth control. Jiriya may be a pervert but she was being a responsible doctor, or thats what she kept telling herself.Shizune laid blankets upon people and rearranged them so they wouldn't die (it can happen). Tsunade found Sakura and Lee in their own private bedroom. Both naked but a blanket over them covering their bodies. Sakura mumbled something in her sleep, then snuggled up with Lee, let out a happy sigh and fell deeper into sleep.

Tsunade smiled and whispered to herself "Atta girl"

While Jiriya found Naruto fast asleep with Hinata in his arms. Either Naruto was snoring or Hinata could have been purring, but it was sweet.

Jiriya whispered to himself "Atta boy"

While Shizune had to pull Tonton upper body out of Choji's giant bag of chips. Poor Tonton, had gotten herself stuck. The four snuck out just as people started to wake up

Despite all the pleasure, Shikamaru was even lazy in bed so it was mostly Temari who did all the work. Thus she simply feel asleep on him and he was to lazy to move her off.

"Merry Christmas Shikamaru" she said slipping him a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Temari"

With the power of youth however, Lee found all the power to turn Sakura into jello. As she slowly woke up all her body felt limp, which was nice against Lee's muscular build. Sakura felt Lee's hand brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"Good morning and a merry Christmas to you, Sakura-chan" Sakura only smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"Merry Christmas to you to Lee-kun"

Tenten woke up with a crinche in her neck to find, Neji had fallen asleep meditating and she had used him as a pillow. She noticed that shino had taken the couch, Choji simply fell asleep on the floor, though someone put a blanket on him. Ino and kiba had both passed out with an empty bottle in her hand. From the looks of it, Kiba had gotten too drunk and fell asleep even before Ino did so all his efforts had been waisted. Tenten noticed a slight trail of blood on Neji's nose. She took her coupon, tore it, snuggled up against Neji and fell back asleep. What she did not know was Neji was awake and could now see down her shirt.

All the while, Hinata had slowly woken up hearing thuds. It was Naruto's heart, she was cuddling with him. He had his arms around her to, it was all so much to take in she could not believe it. Soon all the events of last night, including both their first kiss, and Naruto taking her virginity though he confused it was his first time as well, so that made it special for both of them. Hinata rubbed her neck to get out the kinks and felt something. With her byakugan (i dunno, just roll with it) she saw Naruto had left some kind of hickey, though it looked more like a fox's bite mark.

She like it, it was like a sign to the world that she belonged to Naruto. Feeling kinky and he was still asleep, she leaned forward and nibble on his muscular chest until she left a mark to show all the whores out there that this was HER Naruto-kun. "That felt kinda nice" Naruto muttered looking down at her. Hinata smiled and fidgeted with her fingers

"Forgive me Naruto-kun"

"Its OK Hinata I don't mind, hey look it's snowing"

Hinata looked out the window and he was correct. She leaned forward to look at it, but Naruto pulled her back to him

"Oh no, you're staying with me, Hinata"

"That's fine by me Naruto-kun, M-merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, MY Hinata"

THE END


	8. 1 year anniversary

greeting loyal fans. Seeing how it's christmas, I added this chapter for an...aniversary special. I have many stories still in work, but none of them are quite perfect enough to be released just yet. But I digress, there will be no content but you could just re-read the story

though if you do in fact want another chapter for this story, suggestions and ideas encouraged, tell me please

Merry Christmas Lotus 


End file.
